


Click-clack.

by violentcheese



Category: Kingsman, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, High Heels, Mission Gone Wrong, Sleepy Cuddles, but no onscreen BDSM or bdsm bashing, fem!eggsy, harry takes care of his lady, mentions of BDSM, merlin is a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's become used to a certain outcome when Eggsy wears her high heels home from missions. </p><p>Tonight is different. </p><p>Harry takes care after fem!Eggsy after a mark from a honeypot mission scares her a bit. </p><p>Inspired by thinking about how wearing tall high heels makes me feel powerful but makes my feet ache. </p><p>See notes at end about the BDSM mention if you're worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click-clack.

**Author's Note:**

> Garyn is apparently the feminine form of Gary. I like the idea of Harry using her full name to show when he's being serious with her.

Click-clack.  
Click-clack.  
Click-clack. 

Harry grinned to himself as he tilted his head. The front pages stuck to his office's walls blurred in front of his eyes as he swung his chair to face the door. 

Click-clack.  
Click-clack.  
Click-clack. 

Those sounds meant simply one thing- Eggsy had left her high-heels on. Normally the young woman kicked them off as soon as they were no longer required.  
"Merlin don't need to add any gadgets to 'em, they're weapons by themselves innit?" She would tell Harry with a mix of awe and disgust.  
"They fucking wreck too! 'E jus' makes me wear 'em 'coz 'e finks it's funny when I go on me snot!"  
Ah, yes. Eloquent Eggsy, although she did have a point. 

But leaving them on to come home.. Well.  
Harry's grin tampered down into a small smirk as the clicking came closer. The light steps paused outside the office door and Harry held his breath. He could almost smell the perfume she wore on those honeypot missions- thick and cloying, sickly sweet and nothing at all like her usual jasmine and sandalwood body spray.  
Neither of them minded the honeypot missions. They were part and parcel of being a Kingsman and the two knew that no matter what, the other would always return to their side when all was said and done. 

"Eggsy, dear, don't dally," called Harry, just loud enough for the junior agent to hear. The door opened with a quiet snick, a quick staccato burst of clicking echoing around the office as she bustled inside with all of her usual grace. 

"Harry, thank fu- I mean, thank god. Me feet are achin'!" He blinked dumbly at her. She never came home in her heels unless a tumble in bed was to follow. However, Harry Hart prided himself on being the perfect gentleman, especially to his lady. 

"Sit, darling," he instructed, pushing back his chair. He made quick work of his underarm holsters, locking them into his drawer.  
He paused as he straightened, truly taking in his partner. She looked awful upon closer inspection, her usually pristine bun had fallen halfway down her back, her mascara had clearly run at some point, though it had been cleaned. Her lipstick, a delightful shade of peachy pink, smudged around her lips. She had seen him take all of this in and sank miserably into the old leather armchair. 

"Leave it out, 'arry. Mission went wrong, s'alright now," she sighed, letting her head fall back and her eyes slip shut. She sniffled. 

"I'm alrigh', got the bloke off me in time. Fucker wanted to- to- started sayin' all this shit 'bout paddles an' whips- I ain't doin' that shit' 'arry, not for you or Merlin or even fucking Arthur! I don' 'ave a problem wiv it or those people who like it neither, I just- bein' tied up scares me." The last part was admitted so softly that Harry almost missed it. 

"Garyn, darling, did you come straight home?" Asked Harry softly, kneeling in front of the woman he loved. It was no wonder she hadn't changed out of her heels, her sneakers were still at the shop. He rested his warm hands on her drawn-up knees, the offending high heels long since discarded in the corner. Eggsy nodded, picking at her fingernails. 

"Merlin knew what that bloke liked in bed an' 'e didn't tell me! I woulda decked 'im if I'd seen 'im. He knows I don't- that I can't-". Harry shushed her, squeezing her knee.  
"Relax, Eggsy. The night is over, the mark is probably on his way to a morgue as we speak. I'll fetch JB for you, shall I? JB and a cup of tea, I believe. All will be well and I will personally deal with Merlin for you." He gifted her with a rare smile- one that was all warmth and adoration that left her stomach flip-flopping. 

~~~~~ 

"'Arry?" Ventured Eggsy later that night as they lay curled together in Harry's bed, the soft sheets tucked around Harry who was in turn, tucked around Eggsy. He hummed, acknowledging her hesitant question. 

"Thank you, for earlier. The tea a-and all that other sh- stuff. M'sorry we didn't fuck like normal." She thought he might simply kiss her and fall back asleep but that was not to be. Instead, the older man sat up to flick on the bedside lamp, casting a dull orange glow over the bedroom.  
"Eggsy, Garyn, my darling.. You are more than sex to me, of course you are! I am shocked that you hadn't realised that," he frowned and pecked at her lips, tightening his grip around Eggsy's waist. 

"But the high heels-" she began to protest.  
"-are not a promise nor a contract," finished Harry. "Taking care of my partner while she is feeling down or unwell is far more important than sharing orgasms, dear. I like caring for you- you don't permit me to often enough. Your well-being comes before any sexual desires and you would do well to remember that."  
She took this all in, reading the sincerity on his face in the dim light. Her shy smile lit up the space between them, dazzling Harry with its loveliness.  
"Thank you, Harry, for that too. You're the fucking bomb," she laughed quietly and reached across her exasperated partner to shut off the light. 

Things were silent for a while as the pair dozed in each others' arms. Harry felt somewhat restless, as if something hadn't been said that should have been-something that was routine. Had he forgotten to tell Eggsy something? No, he had kissed her goodnight twice now, had promised to look after her before his own desires. He frowned sleepily, trying to puzzle it out. A declaration, perhaps?  
Suddenly- 

"I'm never wearin' those fuckin' death traps again," swore Eggsy vehemently, out of the blue. "Merlin can go fuck 'imself wiv 'em if 'e tries."

Ah yes, Harry thought in amusement. Eggsy had not yet decried the heels! Equilibrium had been restored and all was right in the world. With a small smile, he let himself drift off beside an already-snoring Eggsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of BDSM- mark propositions Eggsy off-screen with paddles and whips, she has a fear of being tied up and powerless. No graphic descriptions, Eggsy isn't hurt and she's just mad that Merlin didn't warn her in advance! 
> 
> Comment please! :)


End file.
